Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a signal via a relay backhaul link.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among the multiple users. The multiple access system may adopt a multiple access scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), or Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA).